1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glue gun holder and organizer arrangement for use in the process of using glue guns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, glue guns have been provided with small plastic or metal attachments usually in the form of a upright member extending from a tripod arrangement or flat based arrangement against which the tip of a hot glue gun can be rested to prevent it from falling onto the table or surrounding equipment. Difficulties have been encountered with the prior art devices due to constant picking up and laying down of the glue gun or the force that may be exerted on the gun due to a trailing electric cord or a little carelessness, on the part of the operator with the result that the glue gun may not always be rested accurately and the tripod or other holder arrangement falls over allowing the hot glue gun to come in contact with other surfaces and possibly burn or otherwise mar them. Furthermore, the prior art holders have not provided any particular protection to keep hot dripping glue that may come from the end of the glue gun from falling onto the table or equipment. The prior art also provided no convenient place where extra glue sticks and piece parts could be stored and these items have heretofore been kept in separate units and thus were not convenient and tended to get displaced from the glue gun. Finally, the prior art provided no convenient way to store the glue gun and its peripheral equipment out of the way and off the work surface so that other work may be performed.